Hermes
Hermes is an Olympian God, serving as a royal messenger of the Gods, from the 1997 film, Hercules. Background Mythology In Greek mythology, Hermes was one of the twelve mighty gods who lived atop Mount Olympus. He was the god of shepherds, travelers, merchants, thieves, and all others who lived by their wits. His mother was Maia, a Titan's daughter so Hermes was born in a faraway cave on Mount Cyllene, to escape Hera's wrath. As a newborn babe, he stole twelve of Apollo's cows without leaving a trace. Apollo was angry until Hermes offered him the lyre he had made for the whole herd. Hermes was the merriest of Olympians and was favored by all gods, goddesses, and mortals. He and Apollo became the best of friends and even though Hermes was the god of liars and thieves, he never stole or lied- but he often didn't tell the whole truth. Powers and abilities As a god, Hermes possesses the natural powers and abilities such as *'Immortality': Hermes, like all of the Olympian Gods has universal immunity from death. *'Omnipresence': Hermes, like all of the Olympians Gods is able to be passively present everywhere. *'Superhuman strength': Hermes, like most if not all Olympian Gods, has physical strength that far surpasses the physical strength of typical mortals. *'Magic': Hermes, like most Olympian Gods possesses the abilities to perform magic. In the series, Hermes has displayed the ability to conjure via the Caduceus (his staff). *'Winged sandals ': As the messenger of the Gods and God of travelers, the winged sandals enable Hermes to fly and move at an extreme speed. Appearances ''Hercules Hermes is first seen at Hercules' baby shower, where he compliments Zeus on the festivities. Later on, Hermes catches sight of the Titans returning to Mount Olympus and quickly alerts Zeus, Hera, and the other gods for battle. He is the last god (aside from Zeus) to be captured, being kidnapped by Pain and Panic; the latter steals his glasses while the former barks into his ear. After Hercules arrives and frees the gods, Hermes regains his glasses and beats the imps with his staff. During the finale, Hermes is present to celebrate Hercules' success. He summons the Muses to sing a "A Star Is Born" as the film closes out. Hercules: The Animated Series in the animated series, taking place during Hercules' training years on Phil's Island, Hermes makes occasional appearances and sometimes joins Hercules on one of his misadventures. For example, in "Hercules and the Bacchanal", he volunteers alongside Hercules in watching over Phil's island as the satyr leaves for the weekend. House of Mouse'' Hermes made a few cameo appearances in the animated series. In "Donald Wants to Fly", his shoes are stolen by Donald Duck as he tries to teach himself how to fly. Trivia *Hermes' favorite phrase is "Babe". *Hermes' glasses seem to not just be aesthetic, he needs them to see clearly in the scene where the Titans storm Olympus. *Hermes' Roman counterpart is named Mercury, which is also the name of a chemical element found inside thermometers, as with the innermost and smallest planet in our Solar System. Gallery hermesherc.jpg hermesherc3.jpg disney hermes.jpg Hercules and the Apollo Mission -Hermes.jpg Hercules - The Apollo Mission - hermes.jpg hermes disney movie.jpg Hermes disney 2.jpg Hermes disney.jpg Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-9047.jpg Tapestry of Fate01.gif Hermes HouseofMouse.png|Hermes in the House of Mouse HermesHerc&Phil.jpg Zeus and hermes.jpg Zeushermes.jpg HermesIDionis.png|Concept art Hercules char line up253.jpg Tumblr n75awqJLZh1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Hades&Zeus-Hercules and The Driving Test07.jpg hades-Hercules and The Tiff on Olympus07.jpg Hermes2.jpg Hermes without his glasses 001.PNG Donald_and_Hermes.jpg Hermes Hercules4.png Hermes Hercules5.png HermesPainPanic Hercules3.png HermesPainPanic Hercules4.png Hermes Hercules7.png HermesZeusHera Hercules4.png HermesZeus_TheApolloMission1.png HermesZeus_TheApolloMission2.png Hermes PoolParty3.png HermesHercules TapestryOfFate4.png Hermes_ReturnOfTyphon2.png Hermes_ReturnofTyphon3.png Hermes_ReturnofTyphon4.png Hermes_ReturnofTyphon5.png Hermes_ReturnofTyphon6.png HermesHercules_TheBacchanal3.png Hermes_TheBacchanal4.png Hermes_TheBacchanal5.png Hermes_TheBacchanal10.png Hermes_TheBacchanal7.png Hermes_TheBacchanal13.png Hermes_TheBacchanal8.png Hermes_TheBacchanal9.png HermesBacchus_TheBacchanal6.png HermesBacchusAdonis_TheBacchanal3.png HermesHercules_TheBacchanal6.png HermesHercules_TheBacchanal9.png Hermes TheGoldenTouch2.png Hermes HerculesAnimatedStorybook1.png|In the Animated Storybook. HermesZeusHera Comic.png|The comic adaptation of the film. HermesConceptArt MichaelSwofford.jpg|Character design by animator Michael Swofford. HermesMichaelSwofford2.jpg|Art by Michael Swofford. HermesMichaelSwofford3.jpg|Art by Michael Swofford. Hermes GeraldScarfe.jpg|Early Hermes design by Gerald Scarfe. Category:Gods Category:Hercules characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in video games Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Immortal Category:Greek Mythology Category:Greek characters Category:Adults Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Olympian Gods Category:Uncles Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Magic Users Category:Humans